Bomba (Marine)
; Episode 589 | affiliation = Marines; G-5 | occupation = Marine | jva = Kohei Fukuhara }} Bomba is a member of the Marines G-5 Branch Unit 01. He is a subordinate of Smoker and Tashigi. Appearance Bomba is a fair-sized man with thick eyebrows, scruffy facial hair, big pink lips, a gourd-like shaped head, and black hair that sticks up. He has the words "海軍" (kaigun, meaning "Marines") tattooed on his chest. While on Punk Hazard, he wore a long-sleeved shirt with the words "海軍" on it and a pair of spotted pants. While this is a blue shirt and a pair of blue spotted pants in the digitally colored manga, the anime shows him wearing a pink shirt and a pair of light-blue jeans. Additionally, he also wore a brown cloak that draped over his back while on the island. Gallery Personality Although Bomba is a Marine, he found no problem celebrating with pirates and even cried when they had to leave. However, he still has a sense of duty as he and the other G-5 Marines tried to denounce the pirates even though they were grateful to the Straw Hats on the inside. Relationships Marines Smoker Bomba cares greatly for Smoker as he cried and begged Doflamingo when he thought that the pirate was going to kill Smoker. Tashigi Bomba, like many of the G-5 Unit 01 Marines, idolizes Tashigi to the point of cheering her on for being lovely. He would compliment her for being cute and strong. He even wanted to be a child so that Tashigi would take care of him like she did with the rescued Punk Hazard children. Pike Bomba usually hangs out with Pike and the two of them share a mutual admiration for Tashigi. The two usually appear together agreeing with each other. Straw Hat Pirates After they were all saved by the Straw Hats, Bomba, as well as the other G-5 Marines, came to admire the pirates, even though they were Marines themselves. Even though they did not want to admire pirates, they could not help but feel deep appreciation for their help. Bomba and the other Marines continued to shout that pirates were bad because he felt too ashamed to admit that he was grateful to them. Abilities and Powers Bomba has not shown any particular ability in combat. When he fought Chappe, he ducked under the centaur's whip, showing his quick reflexes. History Fishman Island Arc As Tashigi defended the ship against enemy cannon fire, Bomba and Pike cheered her on. In response, she scolded at all the G-5 Marines to act more seriously. Punk Hazard Arc After hearing a distress call from Punk Hazard regarding a samurai, Smoker demanded his unit travel to the island in order to investigate the situation. The group arrived at the island but were concerned about the poisonous gas present in the air due to an accident that occurred 4 years ago. When they asked Smoker why the weather of the island had such a sharp contrast, Smoker explained that Kuzan and Sakazuki had fought there the previous year to determine who would become Fleet Admiral. The Marines traveled in their ship along the river dividing the contrasting sides of the island. Smoker and Tashigi began questioning the whether the air was truly toxic, but their subordinates insisted that the air was harmful. Once on decent ground, the Marines approached the laboratory and knocked on the door, only to be answered by Trafalgar Law, which shocked everyone. After Smoker and Tashigi questioned Law on whether he saw the Straw Hats, some of the crew ran outside from behind Law along with a group of children. In response, the Marines were completely shocked by the pirates and children, and continued to be surprised when the group ran back into the laboratory. When the Marines tried to follow them, Law distracted them and lifted their ship out of the water. The G-5 Marines tried to attack Law, but the pirate used his Devil Fruit abilities to slice the airborne ship and some of the charging Marines. When he cut Tashigi in half, her subordinates cried out for her. They continued to fight until Smoker personally challenged Law, allowing his subordinates to flee with Tashigi. While running, the Marines wondered if Smoker would be alright. Tashigi and the G-5 Marines quickly returned to find a heartless Smoker. While Tashigi attacked Law and had her mind switched with Smoker's, the G-5 Marines tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but the crew escaped. The Marines relocated to a cave and, once Smoker and Tashigi awoke, Smoker revealed to them that the person assisting Law was Caesar Clown. Due to the mind switch of their superiors, G-5 Marines were quite disturbed. When they were told that someone within G-5 was covering up for Caesar Clown's child abductions, Bomba and the rest of the Marines screamed in surprise. Later, outside of the laboratory, the G-5 Marines were attacked by the Centaur Patrol Unit. During the fight, Bomba ducked under Chappe's whip when the centaur tried to strike him. Afterwards, when some of the G-5 Marines were fighting Smiley's spawn on a ship, most of the Marines were watching from the shore. When those on the ship set fire to Smiley, the ship they were on exploded along with it. Since Bomba was not caught in the explosion, he was on the shore alongside other Marines and some of the Straw Hat Pirates, watching on shocked and horrified by the event. After a fight with the Centaur Patrol Unit and the capture of Smoker and Tashigi, the G-5 Marines were left outside the laboratory. When their superiors were placed in a cage outside and the Shinokuni began spreading, they asked Smoker and Tashigi what to do. Law hatched a plan to escape, and, afterwards, opened an entrance for the G-5 Marines to enter. They were shocked that an entrance was opened and that they would be safe from the Shinokuni. However, the Straw Hats and Brownbeard then broke down the closed door, and so the G-5 Marines pushed a massive piece of metal into the hole made by the Straw Hats to plug it. Law then told everyone inside his plan to capture Caesar. The G-5 Marines then followed Tashigi to find the children. The Marines decided to defend against and attempt to capture some of the Straw Hat Pirates. There was a short struggle, but Tashigi stopped it, explaining that both parties had the same goal. The Marines and Straw Hats rushed to enter the closing gate to the entrance after Shinokuni began leaking into the building. Bomba and some other Marines made it through, while some of their comrades had sacrificed themselves to save Tashigi. The Marines then encountered Vergo, who then began attacking them one by one. They hurried to save their injured comrades and Captain as another set of gates was shutting while Sanji and Vergo continued to fight. When they arrived at the other side of the now closed gate, the Marines panicked over Sanji, thinking he was on the other side of the gate. They then asked Tashigi if the "Vergo" they fought was an impostor. Tashigi lied to them, saying that he wasn't the real Vergo and insisting that they hurry to save the children. The Marines and Sanji continued through another room which had just been wrecked by Vegapunk's small dragon and the other Straw Hat Pirates. The Marines were complimenting Sanji on attacking the "fake Vergo" when, all of a sudden, a hole blew through the wall, letting in the Shinokuni once again. Sanji began kicking the Marines to safety, causing them to complain. Ignoring their complaints, the pirate demanded that they continue to Biscuit's Room. After arriving in Biscuit's Room, the Marines insulted Zoro when told to do so by Sanji. When Monet, however, began attacking the Marines, Tashigi demanded that her subordinates leave, saying that she was to fight the harpy. The G-5 Marines followed Sanji to save the children as the pirate explained his belief in not harming women and his confidence in Zoro and Tashigi's abilities to defeat Monet. The G-5 Marines and Sanji continued their search until they arrived to the group of violent, drug-hungry children and some of Sanji's crewmates. He ordered the Marines to hold down the children and sedate them. After the children recovered, the Marines and Straw Hat Pirates ran with the children to escape the approaching Shinokuni. After Law cut the entire laboratory, the G-5 Marines and children were nearly exposed to the Shinokuni. While running from the incoming gas, they reunited with Tashigi and Zoro who had been running the wrong way. Afterwards, the group came across Luffy, as well as Law and Smoker, and, together, found a large rail car to transport everyone out of the laboratory. All of the G-5 Marines, Straw Hat Pirates, children, the remainder of Caesar's men, and Law loaded into the rail car and the entire group began to leave the laboratory in the car as the Shinokuni followed. The group continued to travel in the rail car, but the tunnel they were traveling in began to collapse. The Straw Hat Pirates protected the Marines and children by destroying the falling rocks to prevent them from crushing anyone. Once the group got outside, they saw Franky Shogun fighting Baby 5 and Buffalo. The Marines were very impressed with the creation and watched as Nami and Usopp defeated the two and captured Caesar. After settling outside, the Marines made a dividing line between themselves and the Straw Hat Pirates. Smoker told them that they acting dumb and that all he said was for them to not get too friendly, but Pike explained that they were simply trying to be thorough, and then Bomba added on by saying that the medical team was exempt from the boundary restrictions. Bomba and Pike then yelled at Luffy when the pirate ignored the defined border and idly passed over it to speak to Brownbeard. Later, when Sanji began serving food and saw the G-5 Marines on line, to which he angrily screamed at them, Bomba and Pike called a ceasefire and asked to be served. The Marines, the Straw Hat crew, and Caesar's former henchmen all came together for a celebration. After the party, Straw Hat Pirates gave the SAD Tanker to the Marines to transport the children. After the Marines defined a new border, Pike told a confused Luffy that they were grateful for the hospitality and Bomba explained that although they just celebrated together, the pirates were still pirates. When the children tried to say goodbye to the Straw Hat crew, the Marines shouted and threatened them to listen. However, they only did so because they too were grateful for the pirates but were ashamed of it. While saying goodbye, the children said that they would become pirates when they were older, which led to Pike and Bomba screaming in disapproval. While a group of the Marines and some of Caesar's former subordinates returned to the Shinokuni-filled laboratory to rescue their frozen comrades, Bomba and Pike guarded the headless bodies of Baby 5 and Buffalo. Looking at the headless bodies, Bomba commented that they were really creepy. Afterwards, Pike shouted that he saw a head coming, which Bomba began to question until he saw the heads himself, which quickly reattached to their bodies. However, he then spotted an approaching figure, but immediately after shouting Donquixote Doflamingo's name, was thrown backwards by the impact caused by the Shichibukai. Bomba and Pike survived Doflamingo's subsequent attack and use of Haoshoku Haki, but were helpless as they watched Smoker lay bloodied on the ground. Crying, the two begged Doflamingo not to kill Smoker, because without him, they claimed that their would be no one to unify thugs like them, but in response, Doflamingo simply stated that they were to be killed next. However, before the Shichibukai could do anything, Kuzan arrived and demanded he release Smoker, which shocked Bomba and Pike. Shocked by the conflict unfolding in front of them, the Marines silently watched Kuzan save Smoker from a fatal blow by Doflamingo. They rushed to get their superior medical attention when Doflamingo left. After Kuzan and Smoker finished talking in private, the G-5 Marines agreed to keep silent on the former Admiral's arrival when asked by him to do so. Dressrosa Arc While transporting the children to Vegapunk's lab for treatment, Bomba and Pike watched on from behind a mast as Tashigi handled the children. Bomba then commented that he wished he was one of the children, only to be scolded by Tashigi and told to get back to work. Major Battles *G-5 Marines vs. Trafalgar Law *G-5 Marines the Centaur Patrol Unit **Bomba vs. Chappe *G-5 Marines vs. Kin'emon, Brook, and Roronoa Zoro *G-5 Marines vs. Vergo *G-5 Marines vs. Donquixote Doflamingo Trivia *Bomba's name is not revealed in the manga, but appears in the credits of Episode 622 and Episode 623. Unlike the other G-5 Marines, his name is not revealed in concept art either. References Site Navigation ca:Bomba (Marina) Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:G-5 Marines